


Draco's Secret Box

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Series: House Made [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also some kid!Malfoy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And a Harry Potter Children's Book Series, Basically Harry Finds All The Letters Draco Ever Wrote To Him, Draco is secretly a Harry Potter Fanboy, M/M, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Pre-Relationship, Slytherin Harry, So is Ron and Ginny But That's Not The Point, That Shows Him Draco's Wank Stash, but not really, harry has a pet snake, it's fluffy, jealous!Draco, possessive!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is bored while waiting for Draco to finish his bath and so, his pet snake has decided to help him pass the time--<br/>
<br/>
"Whatever is inside this box often leaves Draco with a loss of time. Surely this would benefit you right now."<br/>
<br/>
Harry was certain that wanking off while Draco was humming in the showers wasn't proper and if Draco would catch him, Harry was sure Draco would never let him live it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Secret Box

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for the HP fandom and it initially started as a fanfiction to a fanfiction (Inception intensifies). But no really, I've recently gotten back into the fandom and I started out by reading a lot of Drarry fanfiction. I really love Slytherin!Harry and naturally fell in love with the [Cunning and Ambition series by MinaAndChao](http://archiveofourown.org/series/11426) (it's been abandoned at the sixth book but it's a really great series!).  
>    
>  Anyway, I'm still in the middle of reading the fifth book of that series so the "flavor" of the characters in this fic may reflect that. I hope that doesn't offend anyone! I included the part where Harry has a pet snake which Draco had given him-- but I didn't give the snake a name or specie as I didn't want to fully use MinaAndChao's story.  
>    
>  Also, I don't know what year this fic is set. HAHA. I guess you could say this is canon divergence, too? Anyway, all I am certain of is that they are still students of Hogwarts at this point.

Harry wasn't one to snoop around-- he'd been five years old when he snooped into Dudley's room and had been beaten by his uncle for it. While sneaking around in Hogwarts was nearly an everyday thing with Pansy always finding ways to acquire the latest gossip and with all the trouble that followed him around, Harry knew the Malfoys wouldn't appreciate him snooping around-- or any other family would, for that matter, in their own home. Though he never had the reason to snoop around Malfoy Manor, as they treated him like family and allowed him to roam around (Harry never took it for granted, though).

But he was bored as he waited for Draco to finish with his bath. They had been playing a game of chase which eventually resulted in Draco falling off his broom in his effort to catch the snitch. They ended their afternoon game quickly after that and had both separated to clean themselves before dinner with the senior Malfoys. Harry had a quick shower and because he knew Draco was most likely to finish just a little before dinner, he made his way to the other boy's room to wait.

Harry made himself comfortable on the large bed and lazily stroked the pet snake that coiled itself above his torso in an attempt to keep warm. As he waited, he could faintly hear Draco loudly humming and quietly snickered to himself. But it wasn't enough to keep Harry entertained and soon, a devilish thought came to him although he was reluctant to take it into action.

He looked around the room where everything was aways in place (courtesy to the House Elves). He had spent far too many times in this room that he was familiar with wherever Draco placed his belongings, even if he did try snooping around, it wouldn't be fun. Draco rarely hid anything from him anyways, and when he'd first visited Malfoy Manor all those years ago, Draco had practically turned his room upside down and inside out showing Harry everything he owned (not to brag, but merely to show Harry all the magical things he could because the boy was too Muggle despite the several months in Hogwarts).

Sighing heavily as a result of having nothing to do, Harry decided against the idea of snooping. He was sure Draco would probably throw a tantrum if he'd find out and while that was quite amusing (Pansy and Blaise would whole heartedly agree with him on that), Harry was sure Narcissa and Lucius wouldn't appreciate an ill-tempered son during dinner (and Harry didn't want to disappoint them by snooping around, he was sure Malfoys didn't snoop around).

He heard a small hiss from the snake before it curiously slithered off him and down the bed. Puzzled by its unusual behaviour, Harry sat up following the snake with his eyes.

" _What are you doing?_ " He asked the snake as he crawled to the edge of the bed just in time to see the snake slither underneath the bed.

 _"This might ease your restlessness, silly boy,_ " the snake replied teasingly, fully expecting Harry to crawl in after him.

Scrunching his nose at the teasing (which Harry firmly believes it got from Draco or Pansy, but mostly Draco), Harry relented and climbed out the bed to lie on the floor with his head turned to the side to find his snake lazily coiled around a small box he'd never seen before.

" _Draco often reads the parchments inside when you are with your Muggle family. I observed that it helps him relax and sleep._ "

Colour immediately rose to Harry's cheeks at the implication. The snake couldn't possibly _know_ what the parchments held but Harry couldn't hide his embarrassment as he faintly recalled Blaise telling him that _every healthy young wizard had a secret box underneath their bed_ before he handed Harry a small box that was almost similar to the one his pet was dragging out.

" _Put that back_ ," he told his pet with a slight panic and groaned internally when his pet decided not to listen and fully dragged the secret box out with what Harry assumed was close to a human snicker (really, of all the snakes Draco had to give him, it was one with quite a mischievous attitude).

" _Whatever is inside this box often leaves Draco with a loss of time. Surely this would benefit you right now_." Harry was certain that wanking off while Draco was humming in the showers wasn't proper (but if he were any bit braver than he was, then Draco would be humming a different tune and he wouldn't be so bored out of his wits waiting for him to finish) and if Draco would catch him, Harry was sure Draco would never let him live it down.

The sound of a soft click effectively pulled Harry from his thoughts and with a jolt of panic and fear, he saw that the box had been opened and its top had been pushed back to reveal the dozens of folded papers. He could swear the smug look on his pet snake wasn't imagined.

Before Harry could react, his snake had flipped one of the letters out and it magically unfolded itself before landing on the spot just beside Harry's hand. His cheeks and ears heated up before he could see what was inside the paper but when he sat up and saw the contents, he was surprised to find words than images similar to what Blaise had stuffed in his gift box. A small frown appeared on his face as the heat left him with confusion when he read the first line: _Dear Harry Potter._

Curious, Harry took the parchment, bringing it closer and read, realizing it was an old letter made by a really young Draco.

> _Dear Harry Potter,_
> 
> _My Mother bought me a book a few days ago, it was_ _one about your trip to Muggle London and how you were lost for a day before you were found by your guardians and taken back to Diagon Alley. Last week, my Mother brought me to Muggle London. I didn't get lost but it was quite a terrible place with no magic. I can't imagine how it felt to be lost all alone in Muggle London, so I hope you're doing okay and it didn't break you (the book says you were fine but you can't always believe what the books or news say)._
> 
> _I hope we can be friends and we can visit Diagon Alley together. It's a lot more fun there than Muggle London and I know a nice pet shop that has better animals than Muggle London._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Draco Malfoy_

Harry stared at the letter amused at how formal Draco sounded even when he was clearly still in the single digits. He was sure the book Draco wrote about were the series of children's books that had been published years ago, claiming to be an accurate account of Harry Potter's exciting daily life. The series had been stopped and books were no longer being sold because they were obviously fraudulent, but Harry found a few copies of it in the Weasely Twins' shop before (with them claiming that it was the only thing Ron and Ginny ever read when they were younger).

Not even folding the paper back, Harry took another which unfolded itself and with a grin, he began to read the next one--

> _Dear Harry Potter,_
> 
> _You don't ever return my letters but Mother says it's because you are busy. I suppose I can excuse you for it since you were in Romania recently and rode on a dragon's back (my Mother always buys me your latest books and reads them to me). I've never been to Romania or have seen a dragon, but I think they are quite noble creatures. My Father has business next week in Romania, I hope you would still be there by then so you can teach me how to ride a dragon (they are large creatures, how were you not afraid of them?)._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Draco Malfoy_
> 
> _P.S. You're really brave._

"This is sad," he muttered to himself with a laugh and a tear in his eye. Harry was uncomfortable at the thought that several children might have gotten their hopes up and never received a response from him (but how was he supposed to know? And he'd never even been to any of those adventures) but because he was reading Draco's letters, it was easy to forget his discomfort. It was pleasantly amusing to find out about this side of Draco and so he took another letter and another--

> _Dear Harry Potter,_
> 
> _First of all, Happy Christmas. You're spending it in Norway this year and I expect it to be quite cold up north. I've sent you a Christmas gift, I hope you receive it in time. I think it will be quite useful during your stay._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Draco Malfoy_
> 
> _P.S. Sorry for the curt letter, my friend Pansy is annoying and forces me to play with her._
> 
> _P.P.S. You don't need to feel obliged to send me back a present._

 

> _Dear Harry Potter,_
> 
> _I read your article on the Daily Prophet this morning, it seems those authentic books about you were anything but. Quite a pity, but despair not, I will see to it that the publishers be given the punishment they deserve for slandering your reputation (I have spoken to my Father about this matter and he agreed to speak on your behalf)._  
> 
> _I hope you are doing well. And don't worry about the news, it quiets down eventually (even for you, I'm sure it would)._
> 
> _Sincerely_ _,_
> 
> _Draco Malfoy_  
> 
> _P.S. I find biscuits and warm milk with honey soothing during times of stress._

A loud burst of laughter escaped him at the serious tone of the letter and he fell to his side as he pictured a young Draco wearing the most indignant expression a child could manage (it wasn't hard though). Though he found it adorable and wished he could have actually seen it.

He pulled the box closer to himself and took out another random letter as his pet snake coiled around his torso, looking quite smug.

> _Dear Potter,_
> 
> _I met you at the robes shop earlier. I didn't expect you to be so small and skinny-- as the legendary Boy Who Lived, I expected you to be larger. I thought you'd be less scruffy, too. But the Hogwarts robes should do the trick, hopefully. A legend like you should know how to properly dress._
> 
> _It was amusing though. You surprised me and it's not that bad of a surprise. But I probably scared you off, didn't think you were easily scared. I'll just have to make it up to you when we're in Hogwarts (I've told my Father about you, he agrees that we should be friends)._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Draco Malfoy_
> 
> _P.S. I know you're never going to read this so-- that Merlin awful_ thing _you wore deserves only the pit. If that is how you dress, we will need to have words. I'm sure Pansy and Blaise will agree._

"That explains why he was so adamant about it," Harry muttered to himself before like a child on a greedy sugar rush, he reached for another letter.

> _Dear Potter,_
> 
> _I don't know why I'm still writing to you, I don't even send them. We're best of friends and you're snoring loudly on the bed next to mine. I tried kicking you but you just turned away. I would cast a muting charm but you get nightmares (damn those muggles) and I'd rather not you face them on your own while I blissfully sleep._
> 
> _Did you know you mumble in your sleep? It's like you babble when you're nervous which is adorable, you know. Especially when you blush, it goes up to your ears. Every time you do it, I'm torn between hugging you or snogging you. You should really stop that if you don't want me to_

Harry furrowed his brows at the cut sentence and large ink blot before continuing with the letter.

> _What in Merlin's name are you muttering in your sleep, prat?!_ _If you must have nice dreams, I must be at the centre of it-- not those thick-headed Gryffindors or Merlin forbid, Crabbe and Goyle. But because you're my best friend and I care for you, I'll blame those filthy muggles for ruining your mental growth. I will see to it that they pay._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Draco_
> 
> _P.S. You're only allowed to call my name in your dreams_  
>  _P.P.S. I think I love you._  
>  _P.P.P.S. You can snore. Just don't call someone else's name. I mean it, idiot._  
>  _P.P.P.P.S. I love you. Hurry up and see it so I can snog you and grope your arse._

When the bathroom door opened, Harry didn't have time to put the letters back and shove the box under the bed. But he was able to sit up and stare nervously wide eyed at Draco who was still in his bath robes.

"Honestly, Harry, I could hear you from inside, just what are--" the easy-going and teasing grin disappeared instantly from Draco's features as soon as his eyes landed on Harry and the several unfolded letters that surrounded him. He went pale before turning quite red in embarrassment. "Y-you!"

"Draco!" Harry squeaked and without a thought, had grabbed the letters and held it to his chest as if they were going to be ripped away from him.

Draco's eyes widened at the action and he inhaled deeply before exclaiming, "put those back!"

"No!" Harry retorted with a shake of his head, his mouth running by itself when he added, "they're mine!"

"What? Y-you! You were-- put those back, Harry! Those are mine!"

Draco was already halfway to reaching Harry when he stopped at the words that tumbled out of the other boy's mouth.

"No, these are mine! You wrote them to me, so they're mine!" He said and inhaled deeply, daring himself to look at Draco in the eyes without faltering. He didn't mean to say those words exactly, but they were true to his feelings. He didn't want Draco to take them away, not when there were still so much more he could read and know about the boy who never stopped writing to him.

"I never mailed them--"

"But they're still mine," Harry repeated, quieter this time as his cheeks and ears flushed. "I want to read every letter _you_ made for me." 

Draco inhaled sharply before letting out a low growl and taking Harry's face up towards his to press their lips together for a deep kiss. Harry let out a surprised squeak, letting go of the letters as his hands held on to the robes Draco wore, pulling him down until Draco fell ontop of him which abruptly broke their kiss.

"I can't believe you," Draco groaned, burying his neck on Harry's shoulder as he felt Harry's arms wrap around his back in a loose embrace.

Harry gently patted his back and later carded his hand over blond hair when Draco left his hiding place to look at Harry with a lick of his lips. He stared at Harry's face, his eyes going over every little detail and memorizing it in his head before he dipped down to plant a quick chaste kiss on Harry.

"What am I ever going to do with you, Potter?" He sighed heavily, trying to keep the teasing tone to a minimal.

Unfortunately for Draco, Harry caught it and grinned brightly, "there's still time before dinner-- we can snog and later, we can read all these letters together."

Draco let our another heavy sigh and smirked at his handful boyfriend. A hand cupped Harry's cheek, the thumb caressing Harry's slightly swollen and moist lips. "You're lucky that I love you."

Harry grinned and snuggled closer (if it was still even possible) as he whispered to Draco's ear, "I love you, too."


End file.
